The Peacekeepers
by Pierson Nyx
Summary: For most, they were feared throughout the universe, but for some, they were just another friend, and for others, they are the enemy. When they have to return to the place where they are the enemy, to help those few who are still friends, how are they going to cope with fighting against those who they used to call friends. Fencing, Fighting, Torture, Revenge, Possible true love? Tha
1. Prologue

People don't know what they have until its gone.

They don't understand that some things are more valuable than others.

But that misunderstanding didn't help anyone in this case.

As it was too late to do anything.

They had changed the course of fate with two decisions.

The first one happened on propose,

But the second one was on accident.

The second one banished someone who they had known for millennia.

They had banished a goddess.

But the problem came with the first decision.

They had planned to kill him.

They had planned to kill him by throwing him in to the endless pit.

They thought that he was a danger.

They believed what the daughter of Athena said.

But they didn't realize that she meant something different than what she said.

"He would betray us only if he is betrayed back."

That is what she had said.

They heard something different.

They had taken it that he was a danger.

That he was unstable.

But she had meant that he would only betray them if they betrayed him back.

And as their two time savoir, she thought that they wouldn't betray him.

But she was wrong.

And she had vanished because of it.

Or so they thought.

She had run to the place where she could escape the horrors that she had done.

She couldn't get the face of her lover out of her head.

And so she vanished.

But she only vanished for a week.

Then they found her.

But they found her in a place that they didn't want to find her.

They found Annabeth Chase in Elysium.

When Hades talked to her,

She said that she had ran to the west,

But she was killed when she was over run.

It wasn't possible for her to escape the wrath of the goddess that they had banished.

This goddess was her unofficial patron.

She was the goddess that runs through the wilderness, protecting her domain.

This goddess was the goddess of maidenhood.

She was the goddess that protected those women whose hearts were broken,

She was the goddess that protected those who were violated.

But the goddess couldn't stand when it happened the other way.

She couldn't stand that a maiden had broken a male's heart.

Even if it was on accident.

Even if the goddess didn't know that.

Annabeth Chase however didn't blame the goddess.

She was happy in Elysium.

She got to be with her friends,.

And she didn't have to worry about what she had done.

Because she blamed herself.

She blamed herself for not being clear in what she said.

And so she didn't blame Artemis, the goddess of the hunt.

She didn't blame the goddess for killing her.

Even if it was indirectly, she didn't blame her.

But neither did the one who she banished.

He didn't blame the daughter of Athena.

As he knew what she meant.

He knew that she didn't mean to incriminate him.

And so he didn't blame her.

He blamed the others.

He blamed the campers.

And he blamed the gods.

He even blamed his father.

But he had reason to blame his father.

As his father was the one who initiated his banishment.

His father had turned against him.

His father had forced his hand.

Poseidon had voted for him to be banished.

Poseidon voted for his own son to be banished.

He voted because he was worried.

He was worried for his throne.

He was worried that his own son would over throw him.

And so he voted for his banishment.

He was not alone however.

There were six other gods that voted for him to be banished.

The god of war voted for him to leave.

The godless of wisdom voted for him to leave.

The god of light voted for him to leave.

The god of wine voted for him to leave.

The queen of the gods voted for him to leave.

And the king of the gods voted for him to leave.

That means that it was a seven to five vote.

And that was not good enough to save him.

The goddess of the harvest voted for him to stay.

The goddess of love voted for him to stay.

The god of the forge voted for him to stay.

The god of travelers voted for him to stay.

And the most surprising vote.

The goddess of the moon voted for him to stay.

She felt bad for him.

She was mad that a maiden had betrayed him.

But she was madder that the gods who he saved were voting to kill him.

He had saved them twice.

He had no concern for his life.

He saved them without worry for his life.

And those who saved were voting bout his fate.

The fates hadn't planned this.

They had wished for him to have a happy life after the last war.

But something had changed.

And the fates didn't have a hand in it.

But it happened.

And they hadn't intended for the goddess of the moon to try to protect him.

And when she tried to protect him.

And when she tried to save him.

She was betrayed as well.

She was betrayed by her family.

She was betrayed by her father, and her brother.

As they were both worried for their thrones as well.

And so they banished their daughter and sister.

As well as their savior.

The goddess was stripped of her titles.

She was stripped of her immortality.

She was stripped of her adopted daughters.

Without them knowing.

They were stripped of their blessing.

And their skills.

And they were left at the mercy of the monsters.

But none of the gods cared about that.

At least none of those who voted against their savior.

But there was no vote for the goddess's banishment.

She was banished without a thought.

And so they tried to throw them into the endless pit.

And to their knowledge they did.

But that wasn't what happened.

A force intervened.

It intervened after the gods lost sight of them.

And they were saved.

Mostly.

The force that intervened was a force that was thought to be dead.

It was said that it had faded.

But what they didn't know was that it had just left the realm of the gods.

And when the two who were banished met it.

They both changed.

They were both angry at their banishment.

They were both broken by their banishment.

But when they met they forced.

They both changed.

They became emotionless.

They became hardened.

They showed no mercy to those who don't deserve it.

They were feared throughout the universe.

And they were not the nicest people to be around.

Except if you were one of them.

They were kind.

They were protective.

And they showed emotions.

But only to the other.

The savior and the goddess were themselves with each other.

They were not hard.

They were not emotionless.

Only with each other.

But there were only a select few on earth that knew of their existence.

And they were sworn to the highest oath not to say anything.

These few were family to them.

The two immediate cousins of the savior.

The daughter of Zeus

And the son of Hades.

There was only one other who knew of their continued existence.

And that would be their aunt.

Or that was what they would tell you.

Their aunt was the goddess of the heart.

And she was the only other to know.

But the two banished had chosen new identities.

They had chosen new names for themselves.

They were known throughout the universe as the beginning and the end.

But that was not their names.

Their names had meaning beyond that.

It reflected what they did.

The two of them brought destruction to those who deserved it.

And they brought life and serenity to those who needed it.

And so that is what their names were.

The savior was Lysias.

As when he was banished.

He had been broken.

And he became dangerous.

And destructive.

But only to those who deserved it.

And the goddess was Elvira.

As she was still kind.

And she was still full of life.

And she created sprit.

But she judged those to see who deserved it.

And gave it to them.

But only to those who deserved it.

And they were the feared beings.

They had been given gifts.

And they had been given power.

They were given to them by the force.

The force that created the universe.

The only force to be able to give that kind of power.

The force called Chaos.

They only met her twice.

On their first encounter.

And when they were given a special task.

But those were in the past.

But both times it had changed them.

Their eyes were not longer regular.

Both of their eyes had changed.

They were both the spitting image of each other.

They each had a pitch black eye.

An eye that told you that they could kill you with a thought.

And they had one pure white eye.

An eye that told you that they could save you with a thought.

Their eyes were each the same.

Symbolizing their past with each other.

It represented their partnership.

It represented their dependence on each other.

Their other features changed too.

They both looked more royal.

Each of them was the same height.

With features that commanded you to bow down to them.

And to beg forgiveness.

And their hair had changed as well.

They had the same hair as each other.

It started off white.

But near the ends, it changed.

It changed to a blood red.

They had changed enough so that you couldn't recognize them.

Even if you stared for hours.

But if you somehow did.

If you recognized them.

And you called them by their old names.

They would not hesitate to kill you.

Because they were not their old selves any more.

They were not Percy Jackson and Phoebe Artemis anymore.

They were Lysias and Elvira.

The Peacekeepers of the Universe.


	2. Chapter One

Two figures ran along the roof tops of the city of Encke. The two figures ran gracefully as they ran from rooftop to rooftop, trailing their target from above as he ran from the two of them. His two companions had already been killed by the two figures, and the target could not get the images out of his mind.

Images of blood being splattered across the entire room; images of a head rolling across the ground, and most of all, the images of two sets of eyes, exactly the same. The two sets of eyes were known throughout the universe to bring the death of those who had done great wrongs. Those who were targeted by them never survived.

However, if you did well, and you caught the attention of the owners of the sets of eyes, then you would be rewarded beyond measure, but very few managed to achieve that, as the attention of the owners of the two sets of eyes were always on the many wrongs of the universe, as there were many more wrongs than there were rights.

The two figures knew the deeds of this man, and they were not going to let him live to see the next sunrise. He had mass murdered almost all of an entire planet in his plan for power. He had wanted to control the universe, but that was impossible for a mere mortal. He was in line for death.

He rounded a corner into an alley to try to escape his followers. He ran down the alley until he reached what seemed to be the middle of the alley, but was stopped when a shadow fell in front of him. He turned around to escape that way, when another shadow fell in front of him that way.

He was trapped, and he knew it.

"Nice try, but you have no were to run." The figure in front of him said. His voice was one that sent shivers down his spine. Dark and full of anger, he spoke again.

"Lady Chaos only knows the extent of what you have done, but that does not stop us. You have killed billions in your lifetime, how do you plead?" He questioned. The man had no idea how to respond, as he knew that he was not going to be able to change their minds, and he knew that what he said was true.

"I tried to gain power. I tried to rule, and I have caused much pain." He stuttered. He decided to try to bargain, even if he knew that it wouldn't do him any good. "I will give you anything. Anything that I have will be yours, just let me-"

The man was interrupted when the other showdown spoke. This voice was unmistakably female, but still full of anger and darkness.

"You will not get anything from begging, spawn of Erebus." The man's eyes widened. He had never shared that information with anyone. Before he could speak, unimaginable pain spread though his chest. He looked down, to see a pitch black sword sticking though the middle of his chest. He felt a breath down his spine, and a voice spoke softly from behind him. The voice seemed to be a combination of both of the shadows voices.

"As Cháos mas akoúsoun . Tha prépei na pagidef̱teí sto kenó . Burn sti̱n kólasi̱ . Mi̱n epistrépsete , o Yiós tou Érevos ." And then his body disappeared, headed straight to the void.

The shadow that was holding the sword solidified, until it was an actual person. He sheathed his sword, and turned to the other shadow, waiting for it to solidify. After a moment, the other shadow became a person, whose body form showed that it was a female. They were each wearing a black cloak that dragged on the ground, and each had a silver lining, with a hood covering their faces. They looked at each other for a moment, before the female spoke.

"There's another one down." She said softly, reaching over and placing her hand on the shoulder of her partner. "Shall we head back?" She asked.

Her partner laughed for a second, before turning to face her.

"We shall, milady." He said while chucking. He stopped chucking when a hand smacked the back side of his head. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You know that I hate it when you call me that." She said, while glaring at him. He smiled back at her.

"I know, it's still fun to tease you though." His partner smirked at him, before he received another smack to the back of the head.

The two of them walked and talked as they headed back to the center of the city, but were interrupted when their surroundings started to dim. They looked at each other in alarm, and began to draw their weapons, but before they could fully have their weapons, which did not take much time, they found themselves in familiar surroundings.

They were standing on what seemed to be a pitch black platform that seemed to be floating in the middle of space. The platform was stationary for a moment, before it spun around, and they found themselves looking at a familiar cloud of darkness.

Immediately the two of them bowed to the cloud of darkness, waiting for a figure to form. After a moment, the cloud began to shimmer, and in its place was a beautiful lady. She was relatively humanoid, but had elfish type ears, and her eyes were the darkest black imaginable. Her skin was a pale tan, and she had no blemishes or scars, except for one. There was a scar that ran the length of her face, going from her left temple to the base of her neck on the same side. She wore a completely white dress that flowed behind her in a non-existent wind. She stood in front of the male and female, but did not look down upon them, as if she saw them as her equals.

"Rise, my guardians. You know that you are more worthy of not bowing in my presence." She said. Her voice was silk, and reverberated around them in a peaceful manner. It was full of kindness and knowledge, but was stern and commanding.

The two figures stood up, and looked towards the lady. The female spoke.

"We are sorry milady; we have gone many years bowing to more powerful beings." She said respectfully. The lady smile and waved it off.

"That in fact is why I have brought you here. I am sorry to drag you here against your will, but this was urgent." She took a deep breath. "As you too know, and you are the only two, I am Lady Chaos, the creator of the universe. I am not supposed to be able to fade, but I am afraid it is almost my time."

The two figures gasped in surprise, but before they could speak, she began again. "I do not exactly know when it is, but I can feel it coming. My life has been long, and I am ready to see my children in the realm of the faded. That is why you are here. When I fade, there must be someone to rule the universe in my place. I need a heir, or in this case, heirs. You two are the only beings that I know of that still know that I am alive. You are also the only people that I trust, and I have watched you for longer than you know. You two are also the most worthy, as you have kept peace in the universe by yourself for the years that you have been here, and so, I would like to make you the heirs to the universe.

The two figures were completely shocked. The male spoke first.

"Milady, why us, are we really that worthy?" He asked, always the humble one.

"You are more than worthy, and you know it. I will not explain any further, as I need to do this soon, and I'm sorry, but you don't have much of a choice in the matter.

Lady Chaos raised her hands, and chanted in an ancient language that the two figures had not heard before. She chanted for a moment, before a pitch black aura surrounded the two figures.

After a moment, the aura faded, and the two figures reappeared. They looked exactly the same, except for one small thing. On each of their heads, there was a simple band of pure silver that went all the way around their heads, sitting on top of their hair. The band was simple, but etched around the entire length, was small infinity symbols.

The crowns were simple, but they radiated authority and power. It radiated a feeling that made it seem like no matter who you were, the two owners of the crowns would be your superior. Lady Chaos spoke.

"I pronounce you two, the second most powerful beings in the universe. Heirs to the universe; Prince Lysias, and Princess Elvira. You each have the power of multiple primordial gods within you, and you are equal to each other. You will find your powers in the coming years. Please keep your crowns on you all al times, as they symbolize your position and will help you. Do not abuse your power, Prince and Princess. I will see you the next time you are needed. Goodbye for now."

She slowly disappeared, and slowly, the surroundings of the newly crowned Prince and Princess changed until they were back in their shared apartment, in the city of Encke.


	3. Chapter Two

Years passed since that day, with the two heirs to the universe slowly accepting their role. They learned how to deal in politics and how to deal in war. They were closer than anyone could have imagined, but still managed to help run the universe like they should. The universe had never been so peaceful since the beginning than it was now, as the two heirs had developed their own way of dealing with those who did not do well in the universe.

The two of them still went on their missions to destroy the bad, but most of their time was dedicated to running the universe. After a few years, they had reached developed their new powers to the fullest. Each had developed an affinity to one side of the light spectrum. Lysais had developed an affinity to darkness, being able to control shadows and darkness, as well as being able to control time. Elvira had developed and affinity to the light, being able to control light and fire, but also being able to control matter. They had each however, also developed an affinity to a few of the same attributes. They both shared affinities to hunting, archery, and loyalty.

Before their arrival in the rest of the universe, Lysais had been terrible at archery, but after spending a lot of time practicing, he became almost as good as Elvira, until their 'crowing.' After that, they realized that they were equal in power to each other in those three items. It wasn't surprising for Elvira to have the affinity to hunting and archery, but she received the loyalty affinity from Lysais. He had kept that fatal flaw, and it rubbed off on her. They were each undoubtedly loyal to each other, and those who deserved it.

They discovered that they were immortal as well, when they bleed silver ichor instead of blood, meaning that they were primordial, and that shocked both of them, but it made sense. They were the heirs of the universe, they had to be immortal. While they were surprised, they were also very happy, knowing that they would be with each other for eternity, neither knowing the other felt the same way.

The two of them sat in their respective chairs in the head council for the city of Encke. They were discussing what to do about a new crime ring. None of the council members knew that their two leaders were the heirs to the universe, or that they were considered the two beings that destroyed the largest criminals in the universe. All they knew was that they had been appointed for their skills in leading and their battle skills, but by whom, they never knew. The two of them had been appointed when a higher force spoke within the council, and no one questioned it, and for that matter, it had been the best decision that they had made in a long, as they had had the longest span of peace that anyone could remember.

As they discussed the days occurrences, a shadow formed in the center of the room, causing the eyes of Lysias and Elvira to widen significantly, before they both hopped of their chairs and dropped into a low bow, causing confusion to the other members of the council. After the shadow fully formed, it dissipated, leaving a beautiful woman in its place. Lysias and Elvira continued to bow until the woman sighed.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She said while chuckling slightly. Lysias and Elvira stood up chuckling to themselves.

"We know, Lady Chaos." Elvira said while chuckling, her multi colored eyes shining. The rest of the councils eyes went wide when they heard the name, and dropped into lower bows, making Lady Chaos roll her eyes.

"What did I just say?" She asked, meaning for it to be rhetorical, but of course, Lysias answered, his old self shinning though a little bit.

"Not to bow." He said, causing Chaos to glare at him playfully. She stopped glaring and her face became serious.

"I have a job for you, Lysias and Elvira, but I'm afraid that you won't like it." The two of them looked curiously at her, somewhat curious about what it could be. The rest of the council was shocked at this, how their two leaders knew of Chaos, and even seem to friends with her? None of the rest of them had ever even seen her.

"But before I send you on your way, I believe it is time to reveal your titles to the council, as the need to know if things go bad on your next assignment."

This cased another curious look from the council. As far as they knew, their two leaders were just leaders, but apparently they had titles. Lysias and Elvira looked at Chaos with apprehension. The two of them were now worried, especially since Chaos said that it could go bad. The two of them looked at each other, and shrugged, before closing their eyes.

They had discovered quickly that Chaos had given each of them a set of clothes that were appropriately named their Prince and Princess clothing. They were pure silver silk, with a black belt around the waist. The robes were flowing and loose, while a long pitch black cape and hood. The cape and hood were stitched with a pure gold thread. Each of them looked like just like their titles as Prince and Princess of the universe. When they closed their eyes, they each concentrated on what they were wearing, transforming their clothes into their robes, along with receiving their crowns.

Gasps flew around the council room when the two leaders changed their clothes. Chaos just smirked at the council, who were now staring at the two of them in awe. Chaos decided to announce their titles herself.

"Council of Encke, I present to you, my heirs, the Prince and Princess of the universe, Lysias, primordial of Shadows, Darkness, Time, Archery, Hunting, Loyalty and Elvira, primordial of Light, Fire, Matter, Archery, Hunting and Loyalty." She said while smirking at the faces around the council. They all started to bow, but were stopped when Lysias raised his hand.

"Please don't, I hate it when people bow, it makes me feel like I am better than you, who I am not, I have done indescribable things, and things that I regret. I am not worthy of you respect." He said somberly. Elvira reached over and grabbed on to his arm in a comforting way. Chaos looked at him sadly.

She knew that he felt responsible for what happened to Elvira. He blamed himself for her banishment, and he blamed himself for all of the deaths that the people who he was sent to kill caused, as he could not save them, but sadly, nothing could change his mind, but at the moment, that is not what she needed to worry about most.

"Lysias and Elvira, it is time for your assignment." Elvira looked up to Chaos with a look on her face that said that she should wait, but she didn't have the time anymore. They had wasted all the time that was left. Her assignment was becoming more important as the seconds passed. She shook her head, signaling that she couldn't wait.

"I know that you won't like where it is, but it is necessary. The gods on Earth, your gods, have turned against themselves, and are starting a civil war. The gods had sided with either Zeus or Poseidon and Hades. The demigods had have to chose sides as well. Normally, this would not be a problem, but my children have sided as well, hoping to gain control of the earth after the civil war. It is time for you to return home. You will be sided with your father, Lysias, as his intentions are pure. He wishes to keep the earth peaceful, and as it is. My children Gaia and Nyx have sided with them, and before you ask, Gaia apologizes for her actions in the last war. She was deceived, and the gods have forgiven her. You will receive more information from the group that you will be traveling with, and protecting. Elvira, you will be rejoining your hunters. I have spoken to Thailia in her dreams and explained that you are coming. She has taken charged of the hunt in your absence, and the hunt has prospered. You will have one hour to prepare."

At the mention of the hunters, Elvira perked up, smiling widely. She looked to Lysias and the smile slipped of her face. He looked horrified at the prospect, before she could speak, Chaos spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I must take my leave, goodbye, we will speak again soon, as I am working on a plan to aid you." Chaos slowly disappeared into nothingness, while Lysias and Elvira looked the same as before, with Elvira looking hopeful and Lysias looking horrified.

Taking control of the situation at the moment, Elvira grabbed Lysias' hand, flashed a small smile to the still stunned council, and disappeared in a flash of light to their small apartment. Lysias didn't seem to register anything that was happening, so Elvira pulled him over to the small couch and sat down, pulling him down with her.

Lysias hadn't really registered anything that had happened since Chaos mentioned the hunters. He knew that someday he would have to go back to the Earth, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be soon. While he was partially alright with going home, he was horrified at the prospect of working with the hunters. Even if he may be the prince of the universe, and a primordial, it didn't mean that anything would have changed. He would still be the one responsible of the death of their lieutenant, and he was definitely still a male.

"Lysias"

How would they react to how close he had gotten to their mistress? He didn't want to lose his friendship with her if she went back to her old ways.

"Lysias"

They had both been through a lot together, and that was how they became friends, and eventually best friends, but what would happen if they went back to her home. Would she change?

"Lysias!"

Then there was Thalia. How would she react to him and her former mistress? She was his sister. She was a rock for him. She had quickly decided that he did not deserve what he had gotten. As soon as she found out that he was still alive, she had came to him sobbing her eyes out at the fact that she had turned on him, and he had forgiven her immediately. That's what family does, fight and apologize.

"Percy!"

Lysias jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of his old name. He stared at Elvira to find tears in her eyes. He didn't know why though.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. To that, he got a slap across the face, something that he had become used to. Before he had a chance to say anything, Elvira pulled him into a very tight embrace.

"Can't breathe." He said breathlessly after a moment. Elvira let go and looked him in the eyes. Two sets of the exact same eyes staring at each other.

"You hadn't said anything for minuets, it didn't even look like you were aware of anything. I just sat here watching you." She said softly. "What were you thinking about?"

She already had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking about. She knew that it would be hard for him to be with the hunters. She knew that he was afraid of Thalia might say when she found out that they were the heirs to the universe, something that Elvira still had problems believing. Most of all, she knew that he was afraid of losing the friendship that had appeared if they went back the to hunt. He feared her turning back into how she used to, believe that all males were bad. To be honest, she was afraid of that as well, but she knew that she wouldn't let it happen. She cared about him a lot more than she would like to admit, and she also wondered it anything would happen between them, but now was not the time for that.

Lysias started talking softly, almost too quiet for her to hear. "I was thinking about going back. How will everyone react? How will the hunters react? What about Thalia?" That's when the dam broke. He told her all of his fears about going back, but the one that stuck her most was about her old best friend. How he still blamed himself for her death.

"Lysias, did you know that Zoë died the happiest I had even seen her. She had discovered that not all males were terrible, and you showed her that. The fates declared that it was her time. You did not play a part in her death. I will not allow you to blame yourself for her death." She said sternly. He looked at her in a little bit of shock.

He knew that she was happy when she died but he could not visualize her as being the happiest she had even been when she died. While they might have been acquaintances, he was sure that they were not friends. She was still a hunter, and he was still a male, the polar opposites of the mythological world.

Elvira continued. "The hunters respect you. They followed you into two wars, each resulting in a victory. They know that you are a good male, and when we go back, I will make sure that they are kind to you, and I have no doubt that I will not have to do anything. They respect you, the first male for them to respect."

Lysias felt a little bit better, but he was still worried, but it was time for them to prepare. While they didn't need to do much, they still had to make sure that they left the universe in a good state.

Ω

Thalia walked around the campsite keeping watch. He mind was mulling over the past years. She was still mad at herself for her blaming of Percy. She had been so quick to blame him of something that was not his fault. She hated herself for it, and she still regretted it. She had made a mistake, and she had beaten herself up for it. She lost her surrogate brother, her cousin, and then she had lost her little sister and best friend from the same mistake. She had said something wrong and it had killed her, literally, and then there was her mistress. Her mistress had tried to protect her cousin, and it had gotten her banished. Thalia didn't know about that until all of a sudden things changed in the hunt, and she had been left in charge.

Years had passed since then, and Thalia had lead the hunt. She had sent them on hunts and trained with them. The hunt had excelled with Thalia as the leader, but something was about to change. She didn't know what, but she had a feeling in her gut that something was about to change, and then there was her dream. She wasn't sure what to think about it. A mysterious figure told her that help was coming. Help that she knew, but Thalia had no idea what that meant.

Thalia was brought out of her thoughts when she felt two area presences in the area around her. The two presences were familiar, but she didn't want to risk it. They had lost too many hunters in the past years that she couldn't risk it, those who had been with them for a while survived, but the newer members had come and gone. The hunt was down to about nine members, and she needed help.

Thalia walked towards the two presences. She noticed an incredible amount of power radiating from one area and froze. She had an internal battle of whether or not to get the hunters, but she decided after a moment that she couldn't risk the members of the hunt. She crept foreword and peeked around a tree two see two figures in royal clothing. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs when she looked at them. They looked absolutely stunning, whoever they were. They looked like they demanded respect and radiated power, but she couldn't see their faces, as they were both wearing hoods.

Thalia steeled her nerves, pulled out her bow, and stepped out of the bushes.

"Halt, stop what you are doing and turn around." Thalia said, surprised that she managed to sound so confident, as she was scared out of her wits.

The two figures froze, and turned slowly around. They stared at Thalia for a moment, before they both gasped at the same time, and then, Thalia was engulfed in two very strong hugs. One of the figures spoke during their hug.

"Thals, it so good to see you." Thalia froze at the voice, and then looked up. She managed to remove her arm, and pull down the hood of the figure that spoke, and she gasped, before throwing her hands around him in her own hug.

"Percy!" She said, relishing in the hug of her surrogate brother. Thalia completely forgot about the other figure who was chuckling behind her.

"What, you're not going to say hello to me." The figure spoke. Thalia let go of Percy, and leaped to the other figure, and engulfed her in a hug, pulling down the hood as well. She gasped again when she saw who was under the hood.

"My Lady, your back!" Thalia said excitedly. The two of them chuckled at her excitement.

"Yes we are back, however, they are not the best of circumstances, but we are back." Percy said, smiling.

"I don't care why, but you are back." Thalia said, smiling more than she had in years.


End file.
